


Letters From the Sky

by Kaiyote



Category: The Legend of Dragoon
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: We were made to never fall away. (Rose/Zieg vidlet.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Letters From the Sky" by Civil Twilight


End file.
